Love Hurts
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Characters Sayid,sawyer,kate,claire,sun,and jack, I have gone were no author has gone before!A kate and sayid pairing!I tried not to be ooc,but probably was.As you probably guessed there are strange circumstances.Rate and reveiw. Lets forget about shanon


Okay, I have gone were no fanfictionalist has never gone before. I wrote a fanfiction with the Sayid/Kate pairing. Strange circumstances were necessary for this to take place. I worked hard after classes, on weekends, and after work to write this.

Lost is not mine and this was just a figment of my strange imagination.

RatingM for mature

Violence, explicit sexual content, sexual references, gore, mild language.

Characters Sayid, Kate, Hugo, Locke, Claire, Jack, and Sawyer

Sawyer broke her heart and Jack was tired of waiting. Kate had one thing on her mind and that happened to be sex. A good, hard fuck. It would make her forget about the both of them. Hurly well he wasn't her type, Jin was married, and Locke, well never mind. That left only Sayid. And if they found out they would be upset. She would love to see they're faces, they deserved the hurt. After the many nights she had spent lying awake her tear tracks glimmering on her cheeks. She wanted revenge. But what she wanted even more was to feel the heat on her skin of another. She was addicted to the moments afterward, the feeling of content settling into her entire being. 

While at Ben's home she happened to find some beautiful lingerie a red lace bra, matching thong, and nightie. The bra was a little big but other than that it was perfect. She had originally swiped it for Sawyer. He was rough and she knew a little strip tease would make his month. But how would Sayid know that? She packed the underwear into her backpack, and a condom for good measure. She wore a simple tank top and pants, nothing to draw attention to herself. She tracked out to find Sayid on the beach. "Sayid!" she called jogging across the golden sand. "Meet me by the old hatch in half an hour, I need to talk to you about something important." she said jogging into the jungle. "Okay." He said returning to his previous task. 

As soon a she reached the hatch she began to quickly strip off her clothing, she buckled the bra and slipped on the underwear and nighty. She put the other clothing into her backpack and hid it in a bush. She tousled her hair and hid behind a tree. She waited there for what seemed like forever before she heard footsteps. "Kate?" he called pushing back brush and weeds. "Kate?" he said looking around the beautiful clearing. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Sayid." She said coming out from the tree swishing her hips. The sheer nightgown cascaded over her womanly curves. "I…Kate." He said his eyes wandering down her body. She smiled seductively walking towards him. He backed away into a tree, startled and a little bit excited. She pressed herself against him roughly Her hands entangled in his hair, the other arm braced against the tree. 

She leaned forward towards his lips leaving but an inch between them. Her breath mingled against his. He hesitated but for only a moment. He pushed his mouth against hers. There tongues dancing together. "Maybe we shouldn't." he said breaking for air. "I want you." She said kissing his jawbone ".No." he said softly…She continued to kiss his neck. She moaned against his neck sending chills down his spine. "I don't think it is a good idea." He said his protests becoming softer and softer. She nibbled at his ear. "I need you." She whispered licking the shell of his ear with her dainty pink tongue. "No Kate." He said leaning away from her. Her hand slid down his body pressing against the length of him. "I want you inside of me." she whispered as he grunted softly. "And I always get what I want." She said pressing her breasts to him and taking him into her hand. He took her lips and they fell down onto the jungle floor. She lay beneath him pulling his shirt up over his head. He was muscular and well toned from the constant work of the island, fishing, cutting wood, and hiking. She fumbled with his pants as he pulled the nightgown over her head and free of her chestnut tendrils. 

Kate lay still as his hand reached behind her to unclasp the bra. He stared down at her. She was glowing softly, her nipples at peeks from his ministrations. He circled one with the pad of his thumb. "Oh Sayid." She whispered as he lowered himself taking her breast into his mouth. "Oh yes." She whispered. "You are beautiful." he said kissing her neck and collarbone. "You are a goddess." He whispered dragging his tongue over her before he realized he was whispering sweet nothings to her in Arabic. Her breath was ragged and deep. Goose bumps ran over her skin like a wave of hot water. She pulled his pants to his ankles, sighing at the sight of him. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of her thong and slowly slid them down her luscious legs. Kate moaned aloud as he slid his thick finger into her fiery velvet folds. "Oh …" she breathed her hands pulling at tufts of grass. He slid them in and out of her until she writhed; her eyes shut tight her mouth lolled open.

She felt like she was going to drown in the immense river of pleasure. His padded thumb massaging her swollen clit. She clung to him to her nails digging into his tanned skin. "Oh Sayid!" she cried her orgasm racking her. "Oh Sayid!" she moaned panting her nails drawing blood from his smooth, broad shoulders. She slumped against him breathing hard. "That was the best orgasm I have ever had." She whispered. "Then you have felt nothing yet." He said in his beautiful accent. Kate smiled and took his lips pushing him to the ground. She kissed at his abdomen until she came to his length. She took him into her mouth. "Allah!" he exclaimed his hips jerking softly. She stroked his balls softly at first until she took them into her mouth. He pulsed softly, he was so close. But he wanted to be inside her warm, silky depths.

He gently grasped her love handles and turned her so she was down on her knees her arms braced. He slid into her with great ease considering how wet and slick she was. "Oh Sayid." She moaned as he began to dip in and out of her. They slowly went faster and harder following a rhythm as old as time itself. "Oh Sayid don't stop, please don't stop!" He pounded in and out of her. He too moaned from the pleasure. It had been so long since he had felt loved, felt the caress of skin on skin. The way it felt to kiss that one spot behind a woman's ear. Where his lips fit perfectly. Or the way women where shaped, there bodies crafted so beautifully of flesh and bone… They came together, they're bodies flitting together like pieces of a puzzle. She laid a top him, they're hearts synchronizing to each other. She shuddered at the sensation of him filling her womb, Her eyelids fluttering softly.

Sayid heard something like footsteps in the distance over their heavy breath. He sat up slowly and nudged Kate. "What is it?" she whispered softly. "Shhh." He said reaching for his pants where a dagger was hidden. "Who is there?" he yelled covering himself with his shirt, Kate hid behind him so she was covered. Sawyer, Jack, Claire, and Hugo marched into the clearing. They all froze eyes going wide. "What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded. "Sayid's fucking Kate, that's what." Sawyer said trudging into the clearing picking Sayid up by his neck and throwing him up against a tree. Sawyer drew his gun and pressed it to Sayid's head. Sawyer knocked the knife out of Sayid's hands and to the ground, softly reflecting moonlight. "Sawyer stops it!" Kate screamed covering herself haphazardly. Sawyer glared down at her. "You little whore." He said letting Sayid down. He looked like he was about to kill Sawyer. Everyone turned away as he pulled on his pants. "Do you always speak so pleasantly when ladies are present?" he asked snidely, picking up his knife and tucking it into his belt. "Coming from the guy that was riding her like a horse two minutes ago." Sawyer said chuckling and rolling his eyes. Sayid leaped at him knife in hand, murder in his eyes. Sawyer jumped backward tripping over a tree root. The gun in his hand firing, the shot ringing sharply in the background.

"Sayid!" Kate screamed as he slipped to his knees, blood flowing freely from the wound somewhere near his hip. His eyes were glassy from the pain. He clutched the wound blood leaking between his fingers. "You shot him!" Hugo stated his eyes wide in shock. "He was gunna knife me!" Sawyer said in his defense, his eyes also wide. "Sawyer, give me the gun." Jack said quickly. "I-I didn't…." Sawyer stuttered. "Give me the gun!" Jack yelled. Sawyer bowed his head handing it over to the doctor. Jack opened the barrel emptying the bullets into his hand. "Sayid, lay down." He said kneeling down by his side. He took the knife from him and sawed the top off of one of the bullets. "Kate give me that stick over there." He said motioning to it with his hand. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Sayid." He said making him open his squinted eyes. "I need you to bite down on this okay?" he said softly his hand shaking ever so softly. Sayid took a deep breath and bit down on the thick piece of wood. Jack sprinkled the gunpowder over the wound. Sayid winced from the burn…but it was nothing compared to the pain that was soon to come…Jack took a silver lighter from his pocket and flicked open the lid. 

Sayid let out a scream so terrible it was almost deafening. If you looked closely you could see the small traces of moisture in his eyes. His breath came shallow and rapidly, then he blacked out from the pain…

It was taking to long. Jack was taking the bullet out of Sayid. He wanted to do it right away so Sayid wouldn't be awake and feel the pain. We ran out of clean bandages awhile back so Jack cut cloth into strips and boiled them. He said they work just as well. Kate felt terrible. She believed it was all her fault Sayid had to get shot and that if she had let him be this never would have happened…

Kate sighed. Sayid wasn't doing to well. He was barely ever awake and had no appetite. He said he couldn't eat. Jack said he had an infection and that even if he did eat he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. But he's not the only one that is sick. Kate, Hugo, and Claire must have eaten some bad fruit. Sun, her husband, and Sawyer. Where sorting through the piles of fruit trying to find the bad ones. "Ughh," she said covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said aloud picking up "her" bucket. She moaned unhappily. She hated food poisoning.

Kate was writing in a journal she had been keeping since they first landed on the island. "It's been two months since Sayid was shot. He's doing a lot better than he was; he has his appetite back and is up moving around. Kate slapped the journal shut, perturbed by her latest dilemma. She was sick again, but no one else was. "I must be pms'ing." She thought. "My breasts hurt, and I have terrible mood swings. "Kate!" Jack yelled jogging across the beach. "Can I borrow your back pack?" he asked. "Yeah, fine." She said half-heartedly. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the sand a condom falling neatly on top of the pile. Before Jack could see it she grabbed it and shoved it into her bra. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing." She said quickly. "No what is it?" he asked pointing to her chest. "It's called a boob dumb ass." She said testily crossing her arms. "No seriously what is it?" he asked. "Well if you must know." She said. "It's a tampon!" she yelled. "Wanna see!" she asked beginning to un-button her blouse. "No, no…sorry." He said taking the bag from her and ran in the other direction. 

Sayid sighed staring up at the cloth ceiling of his tent. He was sore everywhere but he ignored it. "Yeah I know." He heard Sawyer whisper. "She was using him, there was a reason she picked a spot so close to the beach to fuck him." Sawyer whispered. "She wore that red underwear when we made love." He said. "She wanted revenge." Jack said darkly. Sayid let out the breath he was holding. Kate hadn't spoken to him since the incident. Was he really being used?

Kate remembered when she had packed the condom. She put it in there when she had gone to meet Sayid. But they hadn't used it. "Oh God." She thought, "What if I'm pregnant?" her eyes went wide, She just about burst into tears. "God damn mood swings." She said running towards Claire. "Claire!" she screamed coming to a halt. "What, what is it?" Claire asked a little startled. "Its really important!" Kate said huffing for breath. "Tell me!" Claire said grasping her shoulders. "You wouldn't happen to have a pregnancy test lying around would you?" she asked looking down at the sand. "Oh my God!" Claire screamed jumping up and down. "Shhh!" Kate scolded. "I don't want this all over." She whispered. "Is the suspected father who I think it is?" Claire asked motioning to Sayid's tent. Kate bit her lip softly. Claire jumped up and down. "So do you have one?" Kate asked. "I think so, the one I used for Erin was a double pack and I brought it with me…" she said digging through her black purse. 

"Aha." Claire said smiling. She pulled the white stick out and handed it to Kate. "Thank you." Kate said biting back tears. She had never had a pregnancy scare before. "Blue is yes and pink is no." Claire said softly to her. "Do you want me to wait with you?" she asked gently rubbing her shoulders showing her support. "No, I would rather be alone." Kate said walking slowly away from her. She sat down in the sand, sea foam lapping at her toes. Sayid limped towards her sitting down beside her. "What are you looking for?" he asked staring out at the crystal blue waves. She was quiet for a moment. "Answers." She said tucking the stick into her pants pocket, out of his range of vision. "I too want answers Kate." He said the sea foam tickling his toes. "I have heard some things." He paused. She had prayed this moment would never come. "That night, were you using me?" he asked tilting her chin forcing her to look at him, his dark eyes sparkling softly. 

She began to cry, liquid crystal wiped away by the mist of the ocean. Her lies were un-raveling before her like a spool of thread. He was silent, heat rising to his cheeks. He stood his fists tightly clenched. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why did you chose me?" he asked a little louder. "Why!"" he demanded yelling now. Here eyelashes stuck together her cheeks red from the tears. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. The white stick dropped onto the sand. He knelt down picking it up examining it his face cold and un-readable. "What is this?" he asked coolly. "It's a pregnancy test." She said choking back her tears, sounding almost normal. She sat down in the sand bringing her knees to her chest. His expression changed softly. He watched as a blue line slowly emerged. He took a deep shaky breath. "Is the blue, positive?' he asked closing his eyes a somber look upon his face. She nodded biting on her lower lip her shoulders beginning to heave. 

The look on his face was a mixture of pain and uncertainty. "You used me…and now your pregnant?" he yelled attracting much attention. Heads turned quickly pretending not to hear the argument. "I'm so sorry." She whispered wiping her eyes. He threw down the test and trudged off towards the jungle. Kate sat in silence no more tears, her face a blank slate. The smell of salt from the ocean teased at her nose though she bitterly ignored it. Sawyer walked up to her. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She stared up at him her brown eyes swimming, waiting for the final blow. "I just want you to know…that if there's anything you need, I'm here for you." He said not sure what to do next. "Thanks." She said lying back on the sand letting go of everything. 

Sayid climbed down the ladder into the old hatch, flicking on the light. He trudged across the floor in his bare feet going straight to the bathroom. He turned the bathtub faucet beginning to fill the tub. Soon the water was steaming softly. He didn't even bother to undress, sinking into the tub. He just kind of floated there completely clearing his mind of everything, about Kate, the baby, the others, everything. He sighed contently his mind slowly wandering. What if he were to die right now, if he drowned himself in this tub. Would anyone come looking for him? Or even care?

Kate didn't know what to do. She walked through the jungle calling his name. She had no idea where he would be or even if she wanted to go back to the beach. But she walked back anyway. As soon as she emerged Claire wrapped her in a big hug. "Things will be okay." She said stroking her hair like a mother would. Claire knew what it felt like to be in this position and her empathy was genuine. Locke walked up to her slowly. "I have a pretty good idea were he went." He said. "Sayid likes to go to the hatch to think." Locke said. Kate adjusted her pack and walked towards the jungle once more. "Thanks Locke." She said yelled over her shoulder. She followed the stone trail they had laid strategically to the hatch. It reminded her of Hansel and Gretel, The story of two children and their father. Their father fell in love with a beautiful woman. But she was really a witch in disguise. The children ran away from home leaving a trail of breadcrumbs. As they walked a house of sweets luring them. 

Kate sighed she was the witch from the story. She was a temptress, luring Sayid with her spell. The two children, her un-born baby, an innocent, dragged into it all. She wished she could go back to her old life. But her trail of metaphorical breadcrumbs had been washed away with the blood and trust of the baby's father. 

Sayid sighed softly standing and stepping out of the tub. He slipped back, his head smacking against the tile. His eyes squinted shut as he slipped down below the surface. He lay motionless, the water slowly turning red from the split in his head. "Sayid?" Kate called climbing down the latter that led to the hatch. "Are you in here?" she asked flipping the light switch. She looked around briefly, he wasn't in the kitchen, bedroom, control room, but she saw a light under the bathroom door. She knocked softly. "Sayid?" she called. "Are you in here?" she asked knocking again. "Okay, you better tell me if you're not decent now, I'm coming in." she paused waiting for an answer. 

She turned the knob stepping inside. She screamed her hands covering her mouth. He lay on his side, his nose and mouth submerged in the bloody water. She knelt by the tub pulling him under the shoulders out of the tub. Kate tried to get him onto the tile floor and pressed her ear to his chest. "Oh God, he's not breathing." She thought panicking briefly. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do. She pressed her hands together doing five thrusts to his chest. She pinched his nose shut and covered his mouth with hers. His chest rose as she breathed for him. She returned to thrusting and he sat up gasping, coughing up the water in his lungs. He panted grasping the side of the tub for support. "What happened?" he asked his hand touching the split in his head wincing softly. 

"You hit your head judging by the crack in the tile and the split in your head." She said taking some deep breaths. "Thank you." He said blinking twice. "I'll go find you some dry clothes and bandages." She said getting up off the wet bathroom floor. She walked into the bedroom and found a white t-shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants, and also found gauze pads, local aesthetic, antibacterial pads, surgical grade needles, and stitching thread. She walked back to the bathroom. Sayid had taken off his wet clothes and had a towel wrapped around his waist. "I think we should have Jack fix up your head before you change." She said pulling the plug in the tub. Sayid nodded. "I will wait here while you get Jack."

She ran through the jungle pushing past brambles, palm leaves, and vines. "Jack!" she yelled, coming to a halt when her feet touched the sand. "Jack!" she yelled again. He came out of a tent jogging up to her. "What's wrong Kate?" he asked quickly. "Sayid split his head and needs stitches. He wasn't breathing when I found him." She panted, her heart pounding from the sprint. "Let me get my bag." He said jogging back to the tent. When he returned he was carrying a black bag and started running towards the hatch, Kate at his side. "How long do you think he wasn't breathing?" Jack asked. "I don't have any idea." She said pulling up the lid to the hatch climbing down the ladder.

Sayid sat on the sofa, holding a towel to the bloody wound. He heard the door to the hatch open and saw feet and legs coming down the ladder. Sayid sat up, adjusting the towel. Kate walked over to Sayid taking the towel he was holding to his head. Jack too, joined her. "It doesn't look to bad. "No damage to the skull, but you will need some stitches." He said looking closely at it. "I found some supplies too." Kate said bringing out a box of medical supplies. "Wow, anesthetic." Jack said looking at the jar. "Was there anymore?" he asked cracking the seal. "Sorry, no." Kate said sitting down. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and scooped out a dab of the bluish gel and smeared it over the wound. Sayid was silent. His mind wandered beyond the brightly lit room back to his time in Iraq. He didn't feel the needle gliding slowly in and out of his skin. He thought about how he had gotten onto oceanic flight 815. He remembered fearing for his life as the plane fell from the sky. 

"There, all done." Jack said. Sayid came back from his thoughts. "Thank you." He said to Jack. "Here." Kate said handing him the clothes she had found for him. He nodded and walked back to the bathroom. Sayid pulled the shirt gently over his head trying not to catch the freshly bandaged wound. He sighed dropping the towel. He pulled on the pants. This was not his day. He found out he was used, he had gotten Kate pregnant, and he cracked his head open and could have drowned. Things were not going in his favor.

Later that night Sayid rested comfortably in his tent. He sighed, his head feeling sore but still better than it had earlier. It was dark outside everyone else sound asleep in their tents or make shift shelters. He couldn't sleep; he had so much on his mind. He saw a shadow approaching his tent. "Sayid?" Kate's voice asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked pleadingly. He sighed. "Yes." He said sitting up. She pulled back the flaps of the tent. She sat down crossing her legs like a pretzel. "Okay, I just want to get right to the point. " she said. "You shouldn't have had to find out about the baby this way." She said her hands resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry." She said looking up. "For everything." She said her eyes locking with his. 

His dark brown eyes burned into hers searching for deceit or lies, but he saw none, only pure remorse. "I accept your apology." He said coolly. He looked unapproachable. "I don't want our baby to grow up with out a father." She said swallowing back her nervousness. "Will you help me raise him or her?" she asked so very softly. He sighed softly. "Yes, this baby is equally my responsibility as it is yours." He said his features gently softening. "Would you like to listen to its heart beat?" she asked softly smiling. He was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I would."

She laid on her back her hands resting above her ribs. He lowered his ear to her nearly flat abdomen and listened intently. He could hear the quick flutter of his son or daughter's heart beat. He smiled. He sat up slowly. "Could you hear it?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows. "Yes, I could." He said contently. She crawled towards the opening of the tent. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Their eyes met slowly. "Can I kiss you good night?" she asked her heart fluttering in her chest. She felt like a teenager again fumbling clumsily for the right words. "Yes." He whispered softly stroking her cheek. They slowly inched towards each other, there lips finally meeting. Her mouth gently lolling open, his tongue slipped slowly into her mouth. She sighed her lips moving toward his collarbone. He stilled pausing for a moment. "Kate, I'm sorry, but it's to soon." He said giving her a look of sadness. "It's okay." She whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Though almost three months into her pregnancy Kate was just getting used to the morning sickness. Kate sat quietly resting from her last fit of nausea. "Kate, you okay, you don't look so good?" Sawyer said blocking the sun out of his eyes with his hand. "Why thank you Sawyer." She said moodily. She almost went green. "Kate?" She quickly sat forward spilling her stomach's contents. "Uhggh!" he exclaimed jumping back. "Right on my shoes too." He said making a disgusted face. If she didn't feel so shitty she would have laughed her ass off. "Sorry." She said sitting back up. He reached down to take off his shoes. "It's okay." He said walking towards the ocean to wash off the already brutally battered pair of shoes. Claire smiled. "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked. "No!" Kate said breaking a small smile. "But it was kind of funny." Kate said choking back a laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Sawyer yelled from the shore dipping his shoes in the water. They both fell over laughing, clutching their sides. 

The months to come were very similar. At least her morning sickness subsided. But there was still the backache, the moodiness, and the soreness to name but a few symptoms. She waddled a bit in her step at eight months along. She and Sayid were getting along much better. Things seemed to be almost back to normal. Everyone insisted that she sit back, rest, and relax. She just laughed at them. She still picked fruits, vegetables, and little things like that. But at least she knew her limits. 

She reached up to pick fruit from the trees. "Ah." She gasped dropping the basket of fruit and clutching her stomach. "Whoa, you okay?" Hurley asked setting down his basket. "My water broke." She said going down on her knees. "Huh?" he asked a look of sheer terror. "What should I do?" he asked panicking. "Get…Jack…and Sayid." She breathed wincing softly. Hurley ran towards the front of the beach. "Help!" he yelled still in a panic. She crouched down cradling her belly. "Somebody help!" 

Jack and Sayid ran towards her, Hurley tailing behind. "How far apart are the contractions?" Jack asked. "I don't know, I don't have a damn watch!" she cried. "We should get you back to the beach." He said taking one of her arms, Sayid quickly taking the other. They quickly rushed towards a tent and laid her down. Jack covered her with a blanket and pulled away her pants, Sayid just kind of sat back trying to stay out of the way. He cringed as her nails dug into his hand. She cried out, squeezing his hand. "Don't push Kate." Jack warned. "Your almost there. "I want it out!" she cried squeezing her eyes shut tight. "You are doing fine." Sayid said not exactly sure what to do besides sit and be quiet. 

The birth was slow and tedious. It had been a few hours since labor had begun. Kate whimpered softly, her brow was glimmering with a glow of sweat. Her cervix was dilated at nine centimeters, nearly ten. Sayid dabbed at a forehead with damp cloth, trying to do what he could to comfort her without getting in the way. He had never really been around pregnant women before. He had heard women could be boisterous, even violent during labor. Kate was pretty calm considering the circumstances. 

"Can I push yet?" she asked pleadingly. "Not yet." Jack said. "Please?" she begged. "Come on, you can do it." He encouraged. She cried out leaving bloody claw marks in Sayid's hand. "Please!" whined. "Now!" he ordered. She cried out her muscles pushing away at the infant inside of her. "Push!" Jack ordered. The small baby's head was visible. "I want it out!" she screamed gasping for breath. Her cry was matched with that of her infant. Jack cut the cord and wiped the baby off with a cloth. "It's a girl." He said wrapping her in a blanket. Kate smiled reaching out for her. The infant opened beautiful blue eyes. Sayid inched closer looking at her. "She looks just like you." Kate said breathily. He smiled. "But she has your big eyes." He said stroking the soft hand of his new baby daughter. "What do you want to name her?" He asked. She sighed. "You can pick a name." She whispered. He blinked. "Hanna Nadia Jarrah." He said taking the baby into his arms. Kate nodded off almost instantly from exhaustion. Hanna was the name of his mother. It meant rare and precious.

Sayid held his daughter carefully. He had never held an infant before. "You're holding her right." Jack said sensing his insecurity. "Kate is right you know." Jack said. "About her looking like you." Jack said trying to remedy the air of awkwardness. "Thank you." He said quietly. "It hasn't really sunk in.," said Sayid watching as Hannayawned, her turquoise eyes shutting slowly. "What hasn't sunk in?" jack asked putting the dirty pieces of cloth in a basket. "Being a father." He said watching as she took her tiny thumb into her mouth. She really was beautiful; she had tufts of raven hair and bronzy skin. She had a tiny button nose and pouty little lips.

He could see her eighteen years from now, graduating from high school, working as a doctor, or a lawyer, Maybe getting married to a good family man, hopefully someone better than him. Someone who had never washed the cold blood off their hands and gone out to kill yet another…someone who hadn't seen war; or heard the cries of victims screaming for mercy…It brought tears to his eyes. All the lives he had ruined or ended. Mothers and fathers, he had not once thought of the children who would wait to see their parents. Hoping to be hugged or held yet never would…never again. 

He held her close, gently kissing the top of her head. He would be a good father, better than his own. He wouldn't make the mistakes he had. Sayid swallowed and looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Hanna, you will be great." He whispered to her. 

Kate held Hanna to her breast the sleeve of her shirt near her elbow. Though only a day after birth, Kate was feeling much better. Sayid hauled wood from the jungle, the hot sun beating down on him. He set down the logs and wiped his brow. "How are you feeling?" he asked taking a swig from a bottle of water. "Really tired." She said taking Hanna from her breast and onto her shoulder to burp her, momentarily exposed, Sayid quickly looked away. Kate chuckled to herself pulling up her shirt. "Shy are we?" she teased. "No, simply showing respect and restraint." He said. She smiled. "Thank you." She said smiling. "But you don't always need to be so reserved." She commented. "Would you prefer I mount you here and now?" he asked sarcastically. Kate laughed stroking Hanna's head of dark hair. "Nah, I'm to tired." She joked. 

Sayid had crafted a cradle for his daughter. Made of scrap wood and twine. She gurgled happily, wrapped in a swaddle of pink cloth. He often held her, and stared out at the sea. Not thinking about anything in particular. He changed her diapers and kept her happy while her mother slept. Of course Kate was the only one that could feed her. Even only a few days after birth Sayid could tell she was very smart. She was curious about everything, the sand, the grass, and hair. She loved hair. She would reach up to pull and play with her mother's hair while she suckled her breast. When Sayid would hold and comfort her when she cried she grab a fistful of his wavy black tendrils. He would cringe when she pulled at it. 

At two months old Hanna had grown so much. Neither of them thought something so small could grow quite so rapidly. She now made strange gurgles and giggles. She moved about her crib, kicking and moving about happily. Her eyes sparkled with youth. Her hair grew in curly wisps. Sayid and Kate were very tired from taking care of their wonderful Hanna. Jack said Hanna was just right. Growing and learning rapidly. Kate and Sayid were living in separate tents, but still growing affectionate. Small tokens were exchanged like kisses goodnight and gentle, brief caresses. They were moving slowly in there relationship. But had been together for nearly nine months. 

As he leaned down to kiss her good night she shifted gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. She slid her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her fingers combed through his hair. She smiled up at him; she was glowing with happiness only being a mother could bring. "Sayid, will you make love to me tonight?" she asked breathily. "Yes, I will." He whispered back, his hand sliding up under her shirt to cup her breast. She moaned softly, heat beginning to pool between her legs. She was fuller than he remembered, from the breast-feeding. They moved slowly the passion boiling between them. He gently slid her shirt over her head, kissing her neck gently as he went. 

He left a trail of fiery kisses over her bare breasts and down her navel. She sighed softly as he lavished her with kisses and gentle nips. She pulled at his white tank top .He held her in his arms kissing at her shoulders and her collarbone. She tasted sweet like honey. Her fingers slid between his bronze flesh and the waistband of his pants. He slid her shorts down her silky smooth legs. Her skin was peachy, almost pink. She lay beneath him in missionary position. He touched her thigh gently. Goose bumps rose on her skin at the sensation. He smiled at her softly, asking her one last time if she was certain. She nodded gently kissing him on the lips. She slowly rolled the condom onto him. She wanted to be sure this time.

Her lips were swollen and pink from his ministrations. He slowly entered her. She moaned softly, her legs wrapping around his waist. She felt complete; he was the piece missing from her. He slowly slid out of her, moving gently. He knew she was probably sore from the birth of his daughter. She sighed, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He began to move deeper into her and a little faster each time. "Oh." She whispered. He buried himself in her depths. She grasped his shoulders, bracing herself against him each time he delved deeper. "Oh Sayid!" she cried as he thrusted harder and faster. He was gentle and a generous lover, considering her needs over his. He stroked her softly rubbing her little bud. "I love you Sayid." She whispered gently licking his ear…They came together. She trembled softly against him. He turned onto his side, so they layed next to eachother. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Over they're heavy breath you could hear the race of their hearts, pounding in unison. "I love you too." He whispered back, kissing her chin and neck. His kisses were fiery hot with his passion for her. He really did love her…


End file.
